1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening method for a cord lock device; in particular, the invention relates to a method for fastening a cord lock device on a fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the improvement of the quality of life, people put more attention on their appearance. In different types of clothes, there are different decorations, knots, and cord lock disposed on clothes, or sewing on a backpack, it depends on a user's special purpose.
Unfortunately, the cord lock still has several problems to be solved. For example, the cord lock may sway when a wearer is in activities. In that instant, if anyone is around the wearer, one's face or eyes may get hurt by the swaying cord lock. In other situations, the cord lock on the clothes may catch something accidentally and make it fall from the table regardless. In view of this, it is highly desirable to provide a cord lock device and the fastening method thereof, which are capable of connecting the cord lock onto the fabric and preventing the cord lock from swaying freely.
Based on research, the inventor proposes the present invention to address the above issues.